Grimm Tales
by SilverBlueAngel
Summary: A collection of charming fairy tales with the Yin Yang Yo! characters playing the roles. With the exception of chapter 1, they will all be old stories from the Brothers Grimm.


**Yin - **Cinderella

**Smoke and Miranda - **Evil Stepsisters

**Lina - **Evil stepmother (don't ask)

**Yang and Roger Jr. - **Gus and Jaq

**The Lie Fairy - **The Fairy Godmother (only bigger)

**Yo - **The King

**Carl - **The Royal Adviser (a.k.a the Duke)

**Yuck - **Prince Charming

**Warning: **They might be a bit OOC here. And it's a bit boring since I wasn't really into this (and I was half asleep when I wrote this). And I also changed their speech to that of a medieval person's. Enjoy! And try not to flame me!

**Yin Yang Yo: Fairytales**

_Have you ever heard of the story about Cinderella? Well, I know most of you do, so I don't need to explain. Many of you must be wondering why I asked that question. Well, listen carefully my young ones for I'm about to explain. In this story, I have decided to tell you the tale about the girl who lived a Cinderella life. Her situation was very much the same as Ella with some exceptions. Enough with my chatter, let the story begin._

_

* * *

_

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, lived a merchant. He was very wealthy yet kind-hearted and had a sweet daughter named Yin. She was a good child, polite and kind just like her father. She lived in contentment in her father's mansion, playing in their gardens and being as carefree as could be.

But her happiness did not last long, for her father had married another. Her name was Lady Lina and she had two daughters the same age as Yin, named Smoke and Miranda. Although Lady Lina was kind when her father was around, in reality she was a cruel and greedy woman. She had made Yin do all the chores at home and threatened her to be quiet about this.

The teen had only nodded in fear, whimpering as her stepmother hit her. She retreated back to her room, the only safe haven she had. She suddenly heard squeaking as her mice friends, Yang and Roger Jr. came out of the tiny mouse hole. She smiled kindly at them as they continued to squeak, "Yin, Yin! What happened to you! Did that mean old stepmother hurt you again?" chattered Yang, staring worriedly at her. "Oh Yin, are you alright? Was it that meanie who hurt you again?" squeaked Roger Jr., rubbing his paws on her hand comfortingly.

Yin gently shook her head, giving them a reassuring smile, "I'm fine guys, really. See, the bruise is already fading." she whispered, pointing to the disappearing bruise. "Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself now. Just give me some time alone first."

The duo still looked concerned, but left her alone nonetheless. The pink bunny sighed in relief before dropping on her bed. She slowly closed her eyes, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Trumpets sounded and cheers erupted as Carl, the King's Royal Advisor stepped out. He cleared his throat as silence descended upon the crowd. He nodded in approval, "My dear citizens, I Carl, the King's Royal Advisor, holds exciting news. The King has arranged a ball that is to be held this evening and everybody is invited. King Yo's son, Prince Yuck is to be attending the ball, in hopes of finding a suitable bride. So dress your best and don't be late!" boomed Carl in a strangely deep voice. The town was excited, spreading the news around. Soon enough, it reached the ears of Lady Lina's household.

"My, a grand ball to be held at the palace. And with the Prince attending as well. I must be absolutely beautiful tonight!" stated Miranda, daydreaming of the Ball and the Prince. Smoke only smirked at her sister, "Don't get your hopes up my dear sister. For it is I and not you who will capture the heart of Prince Yuck tonight." stated Smoke in a confident grin. Miranda glared at her, "We'll see sister. We'll see." And they separated to their chambers.

* * *

Yin was in the kitchen, scrubbing the floors, when Yang and Roger Jr. came to her with beaming faces. "Yin, Oh Yin! Didn't you hear? The king's arranged a ball tonight and everybody's invited. Maybe you can ask Lady Lina for permission to go." squeaked Yang and Roger Jr., grinning from ear to ear. Yin's eyes sparkled as she heard the news, "Ooh, a ball you say. I've always wanted to go to one. Maybe Lady Lina will be kind enough to let me go tonight." she said but then saddened as a thought occurred to her. "But I have nothing to wear for the ball. I can't go in these rags as well. Everybody will laugh at me." she sighed. Yang and Roger Jr. thought for a moment before sighing, "You're right. There is nothing we can do. We cannot make a dress for you as the clock is ticking fast, and we cannot borrow any from your sister's for they will get mad." they chattered. Yin hung her head as she continued to work, tears dripping from her tightly shut eyes. The mice stared at her sadly before softly scurrying away.

Lady Lina gritted her teeth as her two daughters continued to argue over who was prettier. She growled in anger before grabbing their hands and separating them. They stared at her, annoyed. She glared back, silently warning them. They grumbled before quieting down. She rolled her eyes and continued on to the door. Not even bothering to check on Yin. The girls followed her clumsily, holding the hem of their poofy gowns with their noses in the air.

Yin watched them silently as she quietly sobbed. She had so desperately wanted to go, but it seems that there was nothing she could do.

But as she lost hope, a blinding flash filled the room, making her cover her eyes. As it died out she slowly opened her eyes. There floating before her, was a fairy. She seemed to be frowning, but the reason was unknown. Instead of running away in fear of it, Yin gently smiled before greeting her, "Good evening Mam. Welcome to our home." she said politely. The fairy smiled before grabbing her hands, "No need for introductions my dear, for I already know you well. Why, believe it or not, I am your fairy godmother and I come to fulfill your wish." Yin was amazed. Well it isn't everyday somebody pops out of nowhere and claims to be able to make your wishes come true. It was simply unbelievable. But the Fairy Godmother wasted no time in proving herself real. "Well don't just stand there dearie! Get a peach, a pair of mice, a fat rat and a lizard and do it fast." Yin raised an eyebrow, "But what is the purpose of thaaaaaat!" Yin suddenly shrieked as FG pushed her in the direction to the gardens. She grabbed her head dizzily before looking around. There she was able to find a fat rat trapped in a mousetrap, a lizard stuck to the watering can and a peach. She was also able to get the help of both Yang and Roger Jr. She brought these all to the fairy as she inspected them. She approved before telling Yin to step back. She did as told and watched in amazement. The fairy had turned the peach into a beautiful, heart-shaped, pink coach. She had turned the fat rat into a handsome driver, the lizard into a cute looking assistantand Gus and Jaq into majestic horses. She watched happily until she noticed her rags once more. The fairy noticed her gaze and smiled before waving her wand, transforming Yin. She grinned and warned the young maiden, "Now be warned my dear, at the stroke of midnight, all of these will be taken from you once more as the spell I cast is only temporary." Yin nodded, taking this all in. She gracefully stepped into the coach before waving goodbye to the content Fairy.

* * *

Prince Yuck sighed. When was this torture going to end. He never really agreed to this stupid thing in the first place so why was he here. Father will never learn. Suddenly at the corner of his eye, he caught the gigantic gates opening. From the shadows, the mysterious stranger stepped out into the light, revealing the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on. It was a female pink bunny with long, flowing fuchsia hair. She was clothed in shimmering lavender dress which flowed to her knees unlike the others whose gowns puffed out at the end. Mesmerized by the beauty of the girl ,he slowly moved towards her, weaving a road through the sea of people. Finally reaching the beauty, he gently tapped her on the shoulder causing her to glance at him. At once, an adorable blush enveloped her cheeks making him chuckle softly. He took her hand and softly kissed it, "May I ask for the name of this lovely lady I accompany?" he purred. Yin felt her blush increase its intensity as he uttered those words, "Pardon my rudeness your Highness. My name is Yin." she replied, bowing in respect. But Yuck merely grabbed her chin and faced her to him, "No need to bow milady. Just a dance is all I ask of you." he said with hopeful eyes. She stared at him in surprise before nodding. He smiled at the flustered girl before taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

At a miraculous time, the current song stopped playing and changed into a love song.

_(Heaven when you kiss me)  
_

The graceful couple spun and twirled in the middle of the ballroom as everybody stopped and stared, most of the girls in anger. The pair looked perfectly in sync as they held each other close, following the rhythm of the song. They stared in each other's eyes deeply, blocking off the rest world as they focused only on each other. Yuck slowly leaned forward as Yin did the same. Fireworks seemed to explode as their lips met. They both relished in the feeling until...

* * *

King Yo stared at his son dancing in the middle of the ballroom with the maiden. He smiled gently as he caught his son's smile. Such a thing appearing on that boy's face was a rarity. That girl must be really special to make him smile like that. Yo called out for Carl as he continued to watch them dance. The cockroach advisor stepped towards him and stared as he saw the King's smiling face, "What is the reason for the King's happy mood, may I ask?" questioned Carl. Yo looked at him before pointing to the graceful couple. Carl looked where he was pointing and his eyes widened in surprise. It seems he was as dumbstruck as the king. But he soon got over it and continued to watch them happily. As soon as the pair kissed, Carl and Yo were convinced that the Prince had finally found his match. But as they thought this......

* * *

The clock striked twelve. Yin's eyes widened as she looked at the clock in alarm, "Oh my, It's already that late? I really must hurry home now!" she said, disengaging her arm from Yuck's. He grabbed her hand and asked, "Why is it you hurry? True it is late, but what is the matter?" Yin didn't bother answering him, instead she hurried down the stairs, running for all she was worth. Yuck stared at her before calling out to Carl, "Close the gates and catch that girl now!" he shouted. Carl nodded and instructed the guards to drop the steel gate. They did so as Yin stared in horror. She started going faster but in the midst of this, she left her glass shoe. She glanced at it once before running once more. She didn't have enough time to get it. Before the gate could fully close, Yin was able to slide underneath it and escape. She rode in the coach hurriedly as it drove away quickly. Prince Yuck kept calling after her but it was too late. She had fled. Yuck hung his head and balled his hands into fists. He was too late, she had already left him. Noticing something shining near the gate, he ran towards it. It was Yin's glass shoe. He gently picked it up and examined it. Carl came up to him looking apologetic until he saw what Yuck was holding. Looking into his Highness' determined eyes, he knew what must be done.

* * *

"Did you hear? They say that the Prince has issued a search for that girl he danced with last night. It is said that whoever fits the glass shoe he found perfectly, will become his wife!" whispered Miranda to Smoke, excitedly awaiting the Prince's arrival. She and Smoke were both determined to get the Prince and had locked up Yin for the simple reason that she was a threat to their plan. Soon enough, the sound of the horses outside had sounded along with the trumpets. Both girls, along with their mother had rushed to the door, holding it open for the Duke and the Prince. Carl stepped up gracefully as the Prince followed him, looking disgustedly at the two stepsisters. They had gigantic hearts in their eyes as they followed him. Miranda tried it on first, sitting on the stool. But it was too big for her. Still she kept on trying as her sister watched with amused eyes. But nobody noticed two tiny figures slipping towards Yin's cellar, key in hand. It was Yang and Roger Jr. Apparently they had managed to sneak it out of Smoke's pocket.

* * *

Yin was in the cellar, crying bitterly. Her chance for a life with the prince has now been ruined, all because of Smoke and Miranda's devious plot. But unknown to the fair maiden, her prince was coming this very moment to her room, silently following the sneaky mice.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_This is for you guys! _

She spins and she sways  
To whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders

It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Dad, I need you

There's a ball at the castle  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone...

She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

She will be gone

Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

_By the way, to all those Disney fans, enjoy Cinderella right now 'kay? Because I'll be using Grimm tales instead of Disney stories from now on.  
_


End file.
